The Outsiders Love Story: Tuff meets Innocent
by KatMadison913
Summary: Tim Shepard is known for the baddest greaser in town, but DEEP down he has a soft spot. It comes out when an innocent greaser girl comes paths with him making her discover a side of her she never knew she had.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Tim's POV*

I stomp out of my house after another fight with my stepfather who I refused to call him father at all.

"Why the fuck did she married that fucking bastard?" he asked to himself.

My anger takes me towards the park so I can cool down under a tree.

"Well, well, well," a female voice speaks from above me, "what do we have here?" I look up to glare at the owner of the voice. The oranges and reds of the sunset show that it's a greaser girl around my age maybe a little younger with raven black hair that barely touches her shoulders and wearing a Dairy Queen uniform. Her eyes made my face heat up and make my heart skip a beat, something foreign to me. What's going on her?! "What brings your here sir?" she asked curiously.

"Why would you know?" I scuffed, looking away with my arms crossed.

"No one comes here without a good reason," she chuckles, falling down to meet at his side. "I know this because I have a good reason to be here."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your good reason?"

"A greaser girl's life is tough," she sighs.

I rolled my eyes at this. "Oh please, a greaser boy's life is tougher. You girls will be sleeping with us guys every night."

"Sleeping?" the mysterious female asked confused. "Like sleepovers….." I give her a look of, 'are you kidding me?' which made her eyes grow big and wide. "Oh, you mean….intimacy?" she blushes at saying that word like as if she's embarrassed.

That makes me smirk. So she's an innocent little greaser girl huh? I dig that. It's a nice change from the other greaser girls.

"Yes," I chuckled, still leaning against the tree and my arms still crossed. "Most girls like you likes to be with guys for sex," she blushes shyly at that, "and get wasted."

"I'm not much into that sort of thing, but I am a greaser for sure. I have a couple of switchblades."

"Are you in a gang?"

"Sadly no."

That made my eyebrow raised up. "How come?"

"I don't have friends and no one asked."

Whoever she is, she sounds alone like myself, but no one knows that.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Maxine," she answers shyly. "What's yours?"

"Tim."

"Tim Shepard?" Maxine asked surprised, her hands to her mouth.

"So you heard about me, huh?" he smirks.

"More like Daddy told me not be near you," she blushes that cute blush of hers, looking shyly.

"Oh?" I smirk more, liking her innocent behavior more and more. "And what about me did Daddy say?" I wrap my arms around her big hips of her curvy body. She must go up to my collarbone.

"Ummm," she blushes more, stuttering. "H-He told th-that y-you are a v-very bad per-person, but h-he hasn't met you."

"Daddy's right about me not being nice," I chuckled. "So you tell me something. Why are you here all alone little girl?"

"Daddy and Mommy don't have money to feed me so I have work so I can eat as you can see by my uniform."

"Sounds harsh and that's saying something from me," I said, spinning her around so she can face me.

Maxine looks at me shyly and surprised. "You're the first person whoever tell…..ummm….descent words to me," she admits.

"Descent words, huh?"

She nods her head.

"You said, you aren't in a gang, right?"

She nods again.

"Well, I don't do this at all, but my gang usually hands out by the train tracks south of town. You are welcome to join us whenever you like," I offered.

"A-Are y-you sure?" Maxine asked surprised.

I give her a serious look. "Did I sound like I was kidding? If you want to be a part of a gang, you need to be tuff. You got swichknives so that's the first step, but you need to be tuff in personality."

"Like fighting?"

"Yes."

"I've done material arts classes before, does that count?" she asked.

Geez, this girl is going to be the death of me.

"Yes, because you know how to fight. So if you're interested, you know where to find us," I wink at her smirking before leaning the park.

Such a gorgeous girl. I hope she accepts my offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Maxine's POV*

The rest of the week have busy for me which is no surprise for me because I'm used to it. Saturday night came and my parents told me through a note that they are on vacation without me, but didn't tell when they're coming home.

A sigh escaped my lips when I read it. This is the fifth time in my whole life they went off on vacation without me and we are a greaser family so I don't know where they are getting the money for vacations. What am I going to do?

Suddenly the image of Tim Shepard appear to me with his smirk on his scared face. Maybe I should accept his offer.

My uniform is replaced with my normal clothing. Which is a rare sight because I always wear my work uniforms. I only have one or two outfits outside of my uniforms. One is a dress and another is a black jumpsuit that shows my ankles, covers my arms, and goes into a small v on my back all while covering up everything on the front.

Base on the two outfits the jumpsuit seems to be the best one. With the outfit on my body, I lace up my black converse and left the house.

The sunset just ended when I walk towards where Tim said his gang will be at. I shouldn't walk in our territory alone, but something inside tells me I should go.

At the train tracks, my eyes see at a distance a group of guys around my age and in their teens. Shyness and anxiety filled up again in my body. I really want to be in a gang for friends and greasers need to be together.

Okay I take a breath to calm my nerves before walking over to one of them.

"Ex-Excuse me?" I asked shyly, tapping on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well," he smirks, checking my body out. "What brings a pretty fine thing yourself here?"

I blushed in shyness and embarrassment. "I-I'm looking for T-Tim Shepard."

"Shepard? Whatever you say doll," he chuckles, making his friends chuckle.

"N-No r-really, I'm looking for Tim Sh-Shepard," I tell him again.

"Hey, Dally!" I hear Tim's voice speak up when he appears towards me. "What's going here?"

"This girl claims to be looking for you, Tim," Dally smirked at the gang member.

Tim looks at me, recognized me.

"Maxine," he smirks to me. "You got my answer?"

"Yes," I cleared my throat. "I-I accept your offer Tim Shepard."

"Good choice, kid. Guys!" he announces out. "We have a new member, Maxine!"

They didn't seem to like having a female among the group. In fact, they begin to surround me, moving closer. Tim looks at them curious of they are going to do, but I can tell he's going to jump once things get ugly.

Just when the predators jump onto me, something snap inside. I feel my body go into martial arts mode. One by one, I beat up each member, not to the point of seriously injuring them. My switchblades came out to play.

At the end, I realized I have gone through every single member of Tim's gang. Serious shock hit me when I look at my hands in disbelieve.

Slow clapping snaps me out as the smirking Shepherd looks at me as if he's impressed.

"Welcome to my gang, pet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Maxine's POV*

Ever since that night, news spread quickly throughout the greaser territory. The news is that I am Tim Shepard's pet. I don't mind because after that night, I've become friends fast friends with everyone in the gang even though I beated them up, but not for Dally. He makes me uncomfortable because of his flirting. Tim's not happy about it at all.

So I continue on with my life working at the Dairy Queen. Greeting customers, using the cashier, and getting their orders ready. The norm for me which hopefully it'll be awarded with getting a home of my own.

By the end of my eight hour shift, my stomach slightly growls of hunger. Lately, I haven't been eating much because of me saving up money.

I smiled to a customer, offering them their order when my leader enters in.

"What can I do for you today?" I greeted Tim like I always do with every customer with a smile.

"When will you shift end, pet?"

"It'll end in a few minutes," I answered still smiling.

"Good," he smirks. "I'll order two vanilla ice creams with two cola cokes."

"Anything else?" I write this down.

"You joining me for dinner," he smirks more.

I blush at his request. "F-For here or to go?"

"To go."

My leader orders the meal and waits in a nearby table. Soon later, his order is ready when my shift ends for the night.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, holding his order in my hands.

"Yea, kid."

He and I leave my work to his car. We talk about ourselves, getting to know each other better along the way where he wants to be at.

"You are lucky to have siblings," I commented, taking a sip of my drink. "I'm an only child."

"You're the lucky one," he says sharply, focusing on the road.

"How so?"

"You don't get any complaints from anyone about anything."

"That's true, but it's very lonely without anyone around."

Tim didn't say anything else.

"So, umm," I speak up, trying to not make anything awkward. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he smirks to me, driving on a road towards outside of town.

No more words are spoken.

Tim drives up on a hill, making me gasp. It's an overview of the town and the surrounding areas. I never experienced such beauty of the town before.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"You like it?" he asked, looking.

"Yea."

"This is the only place where it can be quiet and peaceful from everyone," he explains, looking at the city.

I look at him shyly. "Umm, is it hard being a gang leader?"

"At times, yea, but it makes you tuff."

My head turns back to the city below and than I shyly and a little hesitant place the side of my head on his shoulder. His body stiffens a little, but he relaxes by placing his head on my head.

*No One's POV*

A few days later, Tim stormed out of the Shepherd Household pissed off from another fight with his stepfather. Over something stupid once again. Usually he would go to the Dingo to drink away his problems, but somehow he wants something else. More like someone. Maxine.

Maxine's window from the house she calls home is always open when it's nighttime. She knows that most of the fights occur at night and sometime he will come over to cool off. Something he did ever since he first met her.

He finally arrived at the dark house. Deep down there's something he need to tell and he's scared of how to tell her. A sigh of frustration escapes from the Shepherd's lips. Tim climbs up into the bedroom and once he enters in a sight stop him dead in his tracks.

It's her, Maxine, sleeping on her back wearing a black silky nightgown with a low sweetheart neckline. One of her arms rest comfortably across her small stomach as the other one is bound up with his hand next to her head. Her blanket only went up to barely to her curvy hips. It made him stop to drink in the sight.

She moves a little, sensing someone watching her. Her big, intense eyes open a little, before looking up to his dark blue eyes.

"Another fight?" Maxine asked softly, even though she knows the answer.

"Yea," he answers with a sigh.

"You can stay as long as you like."

It's now or never Shepard. "Maxine, there's something I need to tell you."

That really got her attention as she look at him with big, curious eyes.

A rare faint blush colors the dangerous greaser's face. "I'm...I'm…" he couldn't speak the words because he never said those words before.

Maxine looks at him surprised, knowing what he's trying to say. She quickly moves up sitting up and uses one of her arms to wrap around his neck. Their lips meet into a very passionate, yet intense kiss.

"I'm in love with you too Tim," she whispers softly with a soft smile.

"Be my girl?" he smirks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course," she smirks back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His little good girl has a bad side and he likes it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Maxine's POV*  
The next morning, my body still feels the familiar warmth of my new boyfriend's body. My eyes open to see him sleeping peacefully as he holds me close to his naked body. Events from last night makes me smile. I have never done that before and I'm glad that it's with someone that I can trust.

I snuggle a little more in his chest. The movement wakes him up a little and he rubs my bare back with his hand.

"Morning," I mumbled with a smile.

"Morning," he mumbles back, not wanting to wake up or more from our hold.

"Did I fulfilled your pleasures?" I asked, blushing a little.

Tim didn't say a word. Instead he takes his hand to move my head up by my chin so I can look into his instance eyes.

"You fulfilled them and much more," he smirks, giving me a kiss. "Still couldn't believe you gave it to me."

"I had no one to give it to and I trust you."

He chuckles, lifting up to look down to me. "You're playing with fire when you trust me, pet."

"Who says I'm completely innocent?" I smirked back, trying to be like him.

"You're innocent, but you can keep up with me which it's just fine."

I smiled at this, kissing him.

"You hungry? I can make breakfast for us," I offered, sitting up.

"You got a day off today?" he asked, giving me his shirt to wear.

My arms lift up for him to place it on me.

"Yea, I got the weekends off," I answered, getting off the bed.

"Well, let's go out tonight as our first date, you like movies?" Tim asked, placing his pants.

"Sure, I like movies," I accepted his offer, putting on some underwear.

In the kitchen, there wasn't much for us to eat, but there's enough for breakfast. Eggs, toast, and some milk.

"Umm, Tim?" I call out to him. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled," he answers, reading the daily newspaper.

"Scrambled it is."

The table sets up for two people. He sits next to me still being shirtless. Seeing him like this makes me feel hot and the familiar desire from last night. A blush appears on my face when I think about last night.

Tim sees this while eating. A smirk curls on his face. He places his hand on my bare pale thigh, startling me a little.

"What's the matter, pet?" his voice becomes husky as his hand raises up and up to my underwear. "My little angel can't get enough of this hood."

"Master," I breathed, blushing more. "Timmy," I moaned.

"You're so cute, Maxine," he chuckles, placing his hand away.

I breathe a little heavy at the overwhelming feeling.

"Umm," I managed to speak through the blushing. "I-I need to get ready f-for the day. W-Would you like to join with me in th-the shower?" I stuttered shyly.

"We do need to save on water," he smirks more.

My head nods in agreement, but I didn't realized I nodded a little too edgerly until he chuckles.

After breakfast and doing the dishes together, we do our new morning routine. All I can say he's rough, really hot, and gentle. I like it a lot.

He doesn't have any other clothing from his overnight visit. So we decided to get ready with what I have and head to his house so we can spend the whole day together.

I am dressed with the only dress I have. The moment when he saw the dress, he told to wear it. So I'm wearing the black sleeveless dress with my black flats.

Tim watches me with his instance eyes as I grease his hair the way he told me to.

"Is that good?" I asked him when he finish with his hair.

He looks into the mirror of the bathroom and looks at it for a few moments before smirking again, "not bad, pet."

"Thanks, master!" I smiled.

I like his dominant behavior, but Tim isn't forceful just telling me what he wants in a respectful matter. Sure he doesn't say please or thank you, but hey that's okay.

"What are you doing, Maxine?" he asked when I begin to put some grease in my hair.

"Greasing my hair," I answered, stopping.

"Don't put on so much grease, it doesn't suit you well," he says, commenting about my shoulder-length raven black hair.

"Will a little be okay?"

"Yea."

So I place on a little grease to show I'm a greaser.

"Do I look okay?" I asked him about my overall over appearance.

"Perfect," he wraps his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

My hands are on his chest as I listen to the rhythm of his strong heart.

He lifts my head up to give me a kiss.

Tim and I begin to walk towards his house with our hands holding each other. Possibly making sure everyone knows I'm his. I actually feel safe and protected with him with me.

When we arrived to his house, his whole mood changed in a second.

"What the fuck," he mumbles under breath darling over to his car. "Son of bitch!" Tim calls out of anger.

"What's wrong!?" I asked worried, running over to his side.

"My tires are fucked again!" he growls, standing up on his feet.

I follow him inside of his house.

"Curly! Angela!" he screams out throughout the house.

I've met his siblings a few times before, but never really talk or get to know them.

"What?!" a female voice screams back from a closed door.

"Angela!" he screams back, banging on her door. "Was Dally here?!"

"How the fuck would I know?!" the sixteen year old teenage girl asked back out of anger. "He comes and goes as he please! Besides I was at my girlfriend's place!"

Tim growls seriously irritated.

"Come on, Maxine," he says to me coldly. "I need to fix my tires again!"

"Did Dally really broke your tires?" I asked confused, following him.

"Yes for a millionth time," he's really annoyed with his occurring situation.

I watch him get hidden money-emergency money-and take me to the local shop for tires.

"Sorry that our day is starting out like this," Tim apologizes, carrying three tires in his arms.

"Well, life has its challenges," I explained with a smile, carrying the fourth tire. "Especially for us Greasers. Besides, consider it practice for our relationship to see if we can work together."

He nods his in understanding.


End file.
